Voydlet
Voydlet is the femslash ship between Violet Parr and Karen (A.K.A. Voyd) from The Incredibles fandom. Canon Because of the anti-superhero law that keeps supers from using their powers in the open and from using them for any kind of hero work, both super girls have felt like outcasts among the non-supers. When Violet was placed in a precision to use her powers to help her family and later the city, the experience gave Violet confidence in herself and her super abilities, but the reminder of the superhero band law kept Violet and her family from fighting crime together. Karen (A.K.A. Voyd) was given a chance to change that law when the Deavors recruited her and a few other second-rated supers to make them legal again, with the help of Violet's mother Helen (A.K.A. Elastigirl). Violet first met Voyd when she and the other second-rated supers were placed under Evelyn's mind control and were sent to capture Frozone and the Parr children for her. Violet and her little brothers, Dash and Jack-Jack, were able to get away from them while Frozone got captured and placed under Evelyn's hypnotic control through her Hypno-goggles. After coming to the conclusion that their parents are in danger and could be under the same kind of control, Violet and Dash, along with Jack-Jack, set it upon themselves to save them. As Violet scouted the ship for her parents and Frozone, the hypnotized Voyd noticed the presence of the invisible girl and went after Violet before she could rejoin her brothers. To keep herself from being controlled, as Voyd tries to place a pear of Hypno-goggles on her, Violet attacks the mind controlled super in self-defence. Once Voyd, along with Elastigirl, Mr. Incredible, Frozone and the other second-rated supers were freed from the Evelyn's control, they began to foil her plans of keeping super illegal forever and were able to save the day, with Violet and her little brothers' help. After Evelyn is arrested for her crimes, Voyd apologies to Violet for attacking her, as well as telling her how "incredible" she was, while Violet apologies for punching Voyd. The supers' actions on the ship later made them legal again. There is a chance that their talk might have gotten them to become friends, since Voyd is a Elastigirl fan while Violet is her daughter and oldest child. Fanon There is a chance that Violet and Voyd's "apology" and commentary talk near the end of Incredibles 2 had started Voydlet. While the Pixar femslash ship has a large support, the age difference gap between them has gotten a few fans to question the idea of shipping them together as lovers instead of friends. Which could be why most fans prefer to femslash Voyd with Elastigirl in Elastivoyd. Along with it being the reason why some fans prefer to have Voyd as a friend or an aunt-like figure to Violet, in fanon. Many fan-made work, like fanart and fanfics, has the two trusting each other with their civilian identities and spending time outside their hero lives. Like having Karren babysit Violet and her brothers from time to time, since some have her being welcomed in the Parr family, or having some girl time together. Along with sharing and showing their super abilities with each other. Because Voyd is a Elastigirl fan, some have Violet as a Voyd fan. On AO3, they have 24 pieces of written were. Four of them being about the ship while the other 20 has them as friends. While fanfiction.net has 6, with only 2 placed under pairings. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Voyd/Violet tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : Trivia *Both Violet and Voyd as playable characters in both the storyline and free-play of Lego: The Incredibles. Gallery Fanart Voydlet by yamino 1.png Voydlet by yamino 2.png Voydlet by yamino 3.png Voydlet by yamino 4.png Voydlet by yamino 5.png